


Can't Catch Privacy Anywhere

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humour, Light BDSM, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: 5 times that Wanda and Steve were disturbed, and the one time they weren't. M for smut.





	Can't Catch Privacy Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Can’t Catch Privacy Anywhere  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Pairing: Steve/Wanda  
> Rating: M  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, characters Property of Marvel and Disney. 
> 
> Little fun naughty fic for you guys, since we could do with more fun fics with these two.

“Right, we have _Orange is the New Black_ , _Doctor Who_ or _FRIENDS_ ,” Steve announced when he switched on Netflix. Wanda had already found a comfortable position on the sofa with a mouthful of margarita pizza. “Where do you want to start?”

“I learnt English from watching _FRIENDS_ , so I can guarantee I can recite the entire series word-for-word,” Wanda commented. “Maybe _Orange is the New Black_.”

“Go for the light stuff first.”

“I lived in a war zone. I am attracted to dark things,” Wanda replied as Steve sat beside her. He chuckled as he allowed her to snuggle up against him. “Do you think that you have enough food?”

Wanda had ordered a small pizza for herself; Steve had ordered a large pizza with loads of toppings, garlic dough balls, garlic bread, dips and chicken strips. He did intend to share the sides with Wanda though.

“I won’t gain weight,” he replied.

“Don’t brag. I bet ten dollars that the ex-girlfriend is also in the prison.”

“Too easy.”

“Yeah. Bet you twenty that they will have an affair before the end of the series.”

“Have you seen what happens?”

“No. It is just a bit too obvious.”

“I have heard that everyone else’s story is far more interesting than the main protagonist.”

“Isn’t it the way with most TV shows?” Wanda asked as she took a big bite of pizza.

They finish one episode, and then the second. The food is virtually gone, resulting in Steve lying down, with Wanda lying half on top of him. Her head was pillowed on his chest, her arm draped across his stomach, and her leg straddling his thigh. Steve’s fingers danced along the exposed skin of her back and his other on the arm of his stomach.

About halfway through the third episode, Wanda sat up slightly. After what felt like a long pause, she finally pressed her lips to Steve’s. Wanda climbed on top of Steve and began to work her hands under Steve’s t-shirt. Steve moaned softly as his hand moved towards the waistband of her sweatpants. His hand slipped under and he began to stroke her gently. Wanda whimpered a little.

“Oh awesome: pizza!” Sam exclaimed as he walked through the door. Wanda immediately jumped up from the sofa, readjusting her sweatpants. Steve then sat up, his cheeks turning the shade of beetroot. “What’s up with you two?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing,” Steve replied quickly.

“I need the bathroom,” Wanda announced as she made her way out of the room.

Sam looked between her and Steve at least three times before he said, “Was she lying on top of you?”

“No,” Steve lied.

“That pizza for anyone?” Steve nodded defeated. He switched over so that the Patriots game was on. “So, did I interrupt anything?”

“Nothing important.”

-o-

“You sure that we’re okay to start fooling around back here?” Wanda asked breathily as Steve pecked his lips onto her neck. “What if Tony and Bruce walk in?”

“They’ve gone to LA for a conference, they won’t be back until tomorrow,” Steve groaned as he rubbed his groin against Wanda’s thigh. He kissed her again as he began to work the buttons of his jeans.

Wanda grinned against his lips and grabbed his erection, moving her hand up and down the length. Steve made a low growl in his throat as he pressed his hand against her thigh to separate them. He was just about to push inside her when he felt something poke his back.

He stopped kissing Wanda and turned his head. DUM-E. Wanda, annoyed by Steve’s distraction complained, “What is it?”

“I don’t know if it is watching us,” Steve replied. “DUM-E go away.”

The robot rolled back, almost aghast that someone other than its master gave him an order. Just then, it felt as though its camera was broken, because it had gone so dark, it was pitch black. However, it could just about hear Wanda say, “Well, now that it can’t see us, should we get back to what we were doing?”

“I don’t know. The moment seems to have been killed,” Steve replied. Wanda grumbled as she adjusted her skirt. “Maybe later.”

-o-

There was something about seeing Steve in a three-piece suit that was driving Wanda insane. There was just something about the way it was fitted around his sculpted form that had initially made her think that they were not going to be able to get out of the apartment at all. However, they did make a promise that they would come to Tony and Pepper’s wedding and she doubted sexual arousal would be a great excuse.

She managed to cope during the service, and even during the dinner and speeches. However, when it came to the reception, Wanda could not take it much longer and dragged him into the empty women’s bathroom and into a cubicle.

“You’re eager,” Steve commented against her lips. Wanda did not respond. Instead, she began working the zip of his trousers and she gripped him in her hand and began pumping his shaft. “Jesus, Wanda.”

Wanda grinned as he turned to putty in her hands. However, just before she could get onto her knees in front of him, she heard Natasha’s voice call through the room, “Wanda, are you in here?”

Wanda gritted her teeth and grumbled, “Yes.”

“You don’t happen to have a pink lipstick on you, do you? Nathaniel got into my bag and has used mine as a crayon.”

“Do you honestly need it now?”

“Well, one of Pepper’s cousins has taken an interest. I think I am in with a chance.”

Wanda knew that Natasha was not going to go without the lipstick, so she went into her clutch and grabbed her NYX matte liquid lipstick and rolled it under the door. “Here.”

“Thanks. This is a really nice colour.” The lipstick rolled back under the door and Wanda grabbed it. “So, how is everything with you and Steve.”

“Are you kidding me, Natasha?” Steve mouthed.

“It’s good. Everything is good,” Wanda replied.

“Well, happy humping,” Natasha commented as she left the bathroom.

Wanda squeezed her eyes shut in frustration and Steve hit the back off his head against the cubicle door. There was no way they were going to be able to finish what they started now.

-o-

“Now Miss Maximoff, do you care to tell me the truth?” Steve asked as he walked around the chair that Wanda was handcuffed to. He was tapping a riding crop against the back of his hand and watching Wanda squirm in the seat.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Wanda replied. Steve could see that her chest was flushed and her breasts heaving from the confines of the sheer slip she was wearing. Her thighs were squeezed together in a bid to not reveal how turned on she was at Steve’s exertion of dominance.

Steve held the riding crop out and ran it tortuously across her chest and responded, “You know full well what I am talking about: you are finding this incredibly erotic.”

“N-No I am not,” Wanda asserted, though with a quiver in her throat as Steve ran the riding crop down the front of her body and to the apex of her thighs.

“Open them,” he ordered as he tapped her left thigh with the riding crop. Wanda attempted to resist as much as she could, but she relented and opened her thighs wide, exposing not just the fact she had no panties on, and that she was incredibly wet. “Your body says otherwise Miss Maximoff.”

Wanda bit her lip as she watched Steve’s eyes glisten at the sight of her ready and waiting for him. Eventually, she yielded, “Okay. I am turned on Steve, and I really need you to do something about it.”

“Who is the master here?” he asked. “For that, I might not ‘do something about it’.”

Wanda whimpered and tried to pull against the handcuffs in a bid to break free and touch herself. Steve could only smirk, but his arousal was becoming too clear as he watched his girlfriend wriggle in the chair to get some stimulation.

“Please…” she pleaded. “I need your strong hands on my flesh. I need your talented tongue on me.”

“Say you’re sorry for forgetting who is in charge here,” he demanded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Good girl.” Steve knelt in front of her and put his hands on her thighs. Wanda flinched at the touch and Steve knew that if he dared to put his tongue on her folds, she would explode in an instant. “Are you sure you want me to use my ‘talented tongue’?”

“Yes… master.” Steve smiled. Before he could lean in, however, there was a knock on the door. Wanda moaned, “Who the fuck is that?”

Steve got off his knees and went to the front door. He returned a minute later with a box. “FedEx.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and sighed.

-o-

Wanda climbed into her and Steve’s tent where he was already inside the sleeping bag and she joined him, snuggling close to him. Steve pressed his lips to Wanda’s forehead as she threw her arm across his chest.

“I take that everyone is going to bed,” he commented.

“Yeah. The kids were drifting off, so Clint and Laura are putting them to bed,” she replied. “I think the hike has knocked them out.”

“It seems like it has drained you as well.”

“Nah, I am still awake.” Wanda ran her finger along the collar of Steve’s t-shirt. “Now that we have some time alone, do you think if we are quiet enough we can…” She leaned down to kiss him. Steve responded to the kiss gladly and allowed her to straddle his hips as his hand went to lift her black t-shirt off, exposing her bra-clad breasts to the air.

His hand cupped her breast and rolled it as Wanda began to grind against his groin. He was just about to unclasp her bra when he heard Clint ask through the tent, “Steve, do you have a spare phone charger on you?”

“No Clint,” Steve replied shortly. “We’re on a technology ban remember?”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t check the news.”

“Go get a newspaper then,” Wanda snapped.

“Jeez. I was just asking to borrow something. No need to bite my head off.”

“Well, what does he expect?” Wanda whispered.

“You two are not fooling anyone you know,” Clint pointed out.

-o-

The alarm rang, and Steve hit the dismiss button. He did not know why he had set the alarm in the first place. It was a Sunday. No work. He immediately wrapped his arm back around Wanda who stirred as the movement.

“It’s too early,” she whispered.

“I know. Go back to sleep,” he responded.

“Not possible now.” Wanda rolled over and turned to face Steve. She put a hand on his face and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Does my breath stink?”

“Not really?”

“Just wondering because there was a lot of garlic in the garlic bread last night.”

“Well, you brushed them well.”

Wanda giggled and kissed him again. Steve grinned and gently rolled her onto her back as he kissed her neck. Wanda titled her head back to expose more surface area for Steve to kiss and her hands went to the bottom of her red nightdress and pulled it off in one swoop.

Steve kissed her again and his hands removed his sweatpants and boxers. The only material between the two was Wanda’s cotton panties. Steve dipped his hand into the panties and stroked along her fold. Wanda moaned softly.

“I think they look better on the floor,” Wanda whispered.

Steve groaned. He tugged the material down her thighs and shins and tossed them aside. Now there was nothing between them, Steve pushed himself inside her and Wanda moaned as he filled her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as Steve moved at a slow, lazy pace.

It may have been lazy, but the sensations were by no means lacking. Steve pressed his forehead against Wanda and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she gasped.

Steve moved his hips faster as he kissed her again. Wanda’s moans became louder and they merged with Steve’s grunts. Then the sensations in her belly began to reach its crescendo: her toes curled, and her fingers began to dig into Steve’s biceps. Steve felt his own release building and the speed of his hips elevated so much that the bed was moving with them.

“You close?” she asked. Steve nodded and kissed her hard. Wanda’s nails bit into his arms and she ordered, “Come with me.”

Just as she finally let go, Steve released with her and they both groaned together. Wanda shook gently as Steve spilt inside her. Both panted and could only muster the energy to press a kiss to their lips. Once they were able to open their eyes, they smiled softly at one another.

“I think we should have a lazy Sunday,” Wanda suggested.

“That I completely agree with.”


End file.
